


Disintegration

by Cherazz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Episode Related, Episode: s03e15 All My Children, F/M, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Established, Rutting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherazz/pseuds/Cherazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t intended to see her...that plan didn’t work out so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

> The fic represents many firsts for me. This is my first Vampire Diaries fic! This marks the first time I’ve ever written in the famous third person POV. I’ve been writing for 8 years in first person POV. This was not only extremely challenging, but also very scary for me too. It is a huge step outside of my element, so who better than Elijah and Elena to inspire me?

“You should know that I had intended to write you a letter…” a voice pierces the silence, making Elena nearly jump out of her skin, quickly scanning her surroundings for the intruder. She hadn’t expected anyone to be in her bedroom, let alone Elijah, as her eyes settle on his form.

“Elijah!” her hand flies to her chest as she grips her furiously beating heart. “You scared me. What are you doing here?” she asks, as she takes in his appearance while trying to steady her breathing. She can’t quite see his face, as the shadows shield it from her view. It appears that he’s fixated on something outside of her window, or perhaps just lost in his own thoughts.

Despite him startling her, he presses on, “It was also my intention to put as much distance between myself and Mystic Falls as I possibly could, but I found that the things I wanted to say refused to translate onto the page…” Elijah says from his perch on her window sill.

He turns to her then, his face a canvas of emotion as he speaks, “Elena, I found myself unable to leave because I couldn’t quell my guilt. My mind was still a torrent of emotion over everything that had transpired today. No written words could convey my sorrow and shame. There was so much more that I wanted to say to you Elena…” he raises his hand as if to caress her cheek, fingers outstretched, but stops himself before making contact and his hand falls to his side clenched into a fist.

Elijah breaks eye contact then, shifting his gaze to the floor, the air about him changing, a waiver in his usual distinct confidence…suddenly seeming so human.

Much to her surprise, he continues, “Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most – my family. It is my hope that if anyone can understand that, it’s you. I’m so sorry Elena…” he lifts his head and his eyes focus on hers. She swears that she sees tears in them. She must be imagining things…

“Elijah…I…I understand why you did what you did. And the truth is, if I were in your shoes, I would have done the same,” he smiles at that, which makes it difficult for her to press on. “But with that being said, it doesn’t make it ok either. Rebekah was going to kill me Elijah! She poured gasoline all over me and threw matches at me! You tossed me into a cave with your homicidal sister and because of your threat my best friend lost her mother! She wouldn’t even let me see her when I went to her house!” she didn’t mean to shout at him, but she’s flustered – she couldn’t help it.

“You’re not completely innocent in all of this Elena. This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t lied right to my face. Because of you, my entire family was nearly destroyed, myself included. I thought we had an agreement; an understanding…I thought I could trust you. It appears that history seems to be repeating itself. I was a fool to think that you actually cared …” his voice rises too, they are but mere inches apart now. Both of them are nearing a boiling point; anger clouding their judgment.

“No! No, you don’t get to do that! You don’t get to play that card. You have betrayed us more times than I can count Elijah! And you know what? So have I. I daggered you and you forgave me then. What makes this time so different, hm? Tell me Elijah!” she grips at his suit jacket then, breathing raggedly while pleading with him; demanding answers that she so desperately needed.

Taking a deep breath, her voice softens significantly when she says, “Something’s wrong Elijah, I can tell…you look hurt…”

Her hands move from the lapels of his coat to the edges of his cheeks, showing him a tenderness he has not felt since Katerina. No amount of restraint could prevent the shudder that runs through him. He can’t help but sigh at the gesture. “Oh Elena, if only you knew…but I can’t…I won’t do this to you…I promised myself that I wouldn’t…” he tries to look away again, but her hold is strong on him…it almost feels as if this time she is the one compelling him…

“Elijah, you’re scaring me…you won’t do what? Please tell me…” she caresses his skin, in an effort to soothe him, but it only makes things worse. He feels as if everything is closing in on him. Elijah takes a hold of her wrists and backs her up against the wall, letting out a warning growl as he does so. He feels his control fraying at the edges.

The idea of her being alone with him, without a Salvatore in sight, sends a thrill throughout his body and makes his head swim. He hones in on her labored breathing and the hammering of her heart, but most of all on the pull of her blood and the direction it travels. _She wants this…_ His nostrils flare and he moves in closer…it reminds him of the time when he first realized she was human…

“Tell me Elena, why is it that you are lying to me yet again? Didn’t you learn anything? You aren’t afraid at all. It’s quite the opposite actually. You are…” he asks with a wicked gleam in his eyes and inhales deeply. He picks up on the skip of her heartbeat and her sharp intake of breath. His fingers flex around her wrists, one hand leaving its place to trail down her cheek and grasp her chin.

He knows compulsion is useless with all the vervain she ingests, but he also knows how powerful his gaze is and how much it affects her. “…excited, are you not? I can smell how you are reacting to my close proximity towards you.” And with that, just as he did the first time they met, he leans in to her neck and takes in the intoxicating aroma of her scent. His pupils expand and his eyes darken to a shade similar to that of obsidian. His features shift as his vampiric visage is drawn out. He knows he must proceed with caution as he’s dangerously close to slipping off the edge. The control he has worked so diligently to maintain is on the precipice of shattering…

Elijah’s hands, just like his fangs, seem to have a mind of their own and both drift to claim her hips in a possessive hold, tracing down her curves along the way…“Yes…Elijah…oh god, please…I’m sorry” she pants out, throwing her head back, fully exposing her delicate flesh to him. A deep, animalistic growl escapes him as he tugs her tightly against his body and grazes his teeth along the side of her neck.

Twin crimson lines emerge and his tongue darts out on its own accord to taste her for the first time. Her blood is better than anything he had ever tasted before and it sends him into a manic frenzy. Without a second thought he sinks his fangs in and moans in delight, not only at the taste of her, but also at the whimper escaping her lips. Elena’s life force runs thickly down his throat as he greedily takes everything she has to offer. Vaguely, he can feel her struggling; rubbing against him…it makes his painfully hard erection strain within his slacks and rut forward; desperately seeking friction and relief. For the first time in hundreds of years, Elijah found himself giving in to the pleasures of the flesh, and with the object of his affections nonetheless.

“Elijah! Stop, please, stop, it’s too much…you’re hurting me…Elijah…” she fights weakly, no match for his immortal strength. She’s completely alone right now. There’s no one here to save her and that thought shakes her to the core. She doubles her efforts, praying that she can reach him somehow…so she does the only thing she can think of, she bites into his neck as well…

The action produces an instantaneous result. From the moment her blunt teeth pierce his skin, she feels his fingers clench painfully into her delicate hips… _that’s sure to leave some interesting bruises in the morning_ …and his fangs tear out of her at an alarming rate, leaving a painful sting in their wake. Merely seconds after their retreat, she can already feel the wound healing from his ageless, ambrosial blood. His head jerks backward and if she wasn’t imagining things, she was certain that he just let out a howl.

Needing to get away, she shoves him and for once, he’s affected by it; he stumbles and loses his balance, landing on her bed behind him. Her hand darts up to her neck unconsciously to stem the bleeding, even though it proves to be an unnecessary action. There’s not a scratch on her…

Her heart is thundering in her ears and she can’t seem to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Despite what had happened, her body is still humming with pleasure. No matter how many times she had been bitten in the past, nothing else compared to how this feels. She can’t seem to come down from her high and she can’t seem to control the throbbing wetness between her thighs either. She’s never been so turned on in her life…

“Elena…I…oh my God, I’m…I am so sorry…I can’t stay here…I need to leave…” Elijah says while panting hard, shaking his head in disbelief at what he had done.

She knows she must move quickly in order to prevent the escape she knows he’s planning on making. He’s wild and erratic right now, almost as if he’s a caged animal ready to lash out. Elena cautiously walks over and crouches down in front of him, gently taking his face in her hands.

“Elijah, no, stop, stop it right now! I want you here …please stay, it’s all right…you…you didn’t do anything that I didn’t want…” she trails off softly, turning her head briefly in embarrassment from below him, before her innocent gaze peers back up at him. She knows he feels ashamed because he hides himself from her, turning his head away; not wanting her to see the monster that he believes himself to be. He’s so rattled by everything that he’s unable to calm himself enough to make his vampiric traits vanish.

“No Elena, I promised myself that I wouldn’t do this to you; that I wouldn’t ever hurt you…but above all else, I promised myself that I wouldn’t fall in love with you. It seems I’m guilty of every offense. I am a fool. Forgive me…” she knows that he’s in pain and that he means every word, but she can’t seem to focus on anything but the movement of his lips and how much she wants them on her own.

She wets her lips and rasps out, “Elijah, would you stop being so damn noble all the time?” before sliding her hands to his shoulders and pushing down on them to leverage herself up and onto his lap, effectively straddling him and keeping him from running. He’s barely able to manage a gasp before she gets her wish…

She’s never felt so dirty and so uninhibited. She couldn’t believe that, she, Elena Gilbert, was currently resting upon the thighs of an original, grinding down on his hardness, tongue intertwining with his, fingers running through the silken strands of his chestnut-colored hair…

He moans into her mouth as she writhes on top of him. He believes himself to be dreaming because this couldn’t possibly be actually happening. He never gets the girl. _Never._ Moments like this have played out in his head, over and over, those rare times when he allowed himself to think such things…but here she was, in the flesh, taking his breath away, so to speak, and making him feel as if he were human again – not a thousand year old creature of darkness.

A particularly rough roll of her hips draws him back to the present. Elijah knows he will not last long. She has always been too much for him, it’s why he contemplated leaving in the first place – so something such as this wouldn’t occur, but it is far too late to pull back now. He struggles to focus and ingrain every detail of this to his memory; highly dubious of this ever occurring again.

The flavor of champagne still lingers on her tongue. It stabs briefly at his heart, but he ignores it in favor of plundering the depths of her mouth. Her compassion…it sings sweetly in her kiss. _Oh Elena, what have you done to me?_

He knows that, unlike him, she will soon need air, so he reluctantly separates himself from her lips to press his own along every patch of skin that he can reach. He’s intoxicated by her. It takes every ounce of control that he has to resist twisting her in his arms and making love to her. So instead, he angles her body in just the right way and rubs her against his cock, mimicking the action of thrusting inside of her. Elijah groans low and deep, throwing his head back once more. His pants are so tight that he’s certain he’s heard seams ripping. She is so hot and so wet that he could feel it permeating through her clothing.

“Elena…” he whispers her name in an endless mantra. She could dagger him now and he’d neither feel it nor care. He is too far gone – he’d do anything she asks of him, but instead she undulates atop him, running her hands under his dress shirt, up along his toned abdomen and chest.

She arches closer to him and moans at the feeling of him brushing her sensitive clit on every thrust, “Please, please just touch me…I need…” her own head falls backward, her body being strung along as if it were an instrument to his ministrations.

He nods quickly, almost eagerly, the only time he had touched her was when he had claimed her hips in a possessive hold. With one hand he grabs hold of her chocolate tresses and tugs her head back, lowering his head once more to lick at her exposed, delectable neck, and with the other, he trails his fingertips under her soft black sweater and up towards her even softer breasts. They trace the expanse and material of her bra, taking in the shape and feel of each one, before plunging beneath towards her erect nipples. Relishing in the wanton sound that escapes her throat, he kneads and pinches until they are hardened little pebbles, aching and straining under his touch. She clasps her arms around his neck, struggling to maintain her balance as each wave of pleasure crashes into her.

The only thing he can smell is her desire, which does nothing to ease the insistent pulsing of his erection. He needs release soon, or else he fears he just may explode from the building pressure.

“Oh God…” she whines, while nearly spasming on top of him. She craved more…she was so close. “Elijah…” she murmurs while purring provocatively. She grabs hold of his right hand and guides it toward her center. His name spills from her lips as she grinds down on his talented fingers.

He groans before brazenly trailing his hand to her zipper and teasingly tugging it down. She lifts her hips so that he can slide her pants down and out of their way. He can’t resist stroking her smooth thighs and muscled calves as he does so. The noises coming out of them both are downright sinful.

She knows she shouldn’t be doing this…knows that she’s dooming herself by getting involved with another vampire, but Elijah is different. He makes her feel things that she’s never felt with Damon and Stefan. He seems to fill the void in her soul. He understands her. He respects her. And she knows, now, just how much he adores her too.

When she met him, she felt as if she had known him forever…perhaps that was due to the fact that she was a doppelganger and that other versions of Elena Gilbert had existed in the past. Ironic that Elijah had been in love with both of them. Perhaps that was what made their connection that much stronger.

Placing his palm under her belly button, he traces the pathway of fine hair leading down toward her moist curls. The smell of her arousal hits him quickly and sets him ablaze, causing him to pant roughly into the curve of her shoulder. He gently squeezes her over-stimulated clit, before plunging a finger inside of her, groaning when he meets little resistance. She nearly arches right off his lap at that.

Getting desperate to see her come undone, he adds a second and third finger to accompany the first. He is neither gentle nor noble at this point. He needs this just as much as she does, as evidenced by the pre-cum soaking through his dress pants and the zipper painfully digging into his engorged member.

She must have heard his wince of discomfort because she starts weaving curious little fingers down to his lap, brushing and caressing his hardness as she does so. He bucks his hips and gives in…he begs her to touch him…he can’t stand it any longer, “Elena…please…” he rasps out, bringing his forehead to rest against her own.

The bed frame slammed against the wall repeatedly as they rocked together. The only sounds that could be heard were those of them crying out in bliss, whether it be breathy whispers of each other’s names or barely contained moans of ecstasy.

Elena harshly tugs his zipper down, hastily slipping her fingers inside of his boxer shorts, to take a firm, yet gentle, hold on his erect cock. She gasps at the feel of him and he nearly comes right then and there. He’s ashamed to admit that at one point or another he may have fantasized about this happening…

She innocently runs her fingers along his length, alternating between careful feather-light touches and tight vice-like pulls. She experiments to see what he likes best by squeezing and pumping, moving from base to tip as she does so. Her hands coil around him, as if a snake would to its prey…Her fingers slide over the well-lubricated head, scraping her nails along the slit making him growl and cry out.

He’s paralyzed by the sensations flooding his body, causing him to forget his own fingers deep inside of her. They jerk and twitch in response to everything that she’s doing to him, resulting in him brushing that spot deep inside of her over and over, making her squirm and cry out. Her grip tightens on his erection, as her orgasm hits her harder than it ever had before; it knocks the wind out of her and blanks out her vision. She cries out his name as she bucks and thrusts with wild abandon, coating him in her release, before collapsing against him.

Everything hits him all at once. He’s never _felt_ so much as he does now. His entire frame tenses up, muscles pulled tight throughout his arms, legs, and torso. If he were human, he is certain that his heart would’ve stopped beating in that moment.

His face shifts once more and instead of calling out, his fangs plunge into the base of her neck muffling the cries he can’t suppress. Elijah groans against her skin, pulling her body to him so that no space separates them. His cock pulses continuously between them for what seems like forever, spilling out all the repressed sexual feelings and frustrations that had built up inside of him over the years. It’s messy and it’s disgusting; not elegant by any means, but he can’t seem to bring himself to care.

He pulls away from her neck as they fall back onto her bed together, thoroughly sated; thoroughly spent. As his eyes fight to stay open, he couldn’t recall ever being this drained in his entire existence...

He gazes down at her as she sighs in contentment, wrapping herself tightly in his arms, nestling against his body. He can’t help the smile that graces his lips at that...

For the first time in his exceedingly long life, Elijah gave in to his desire and took the thing he wanted most. He finally has the woman he loves and he is never letting her go or leaving her again, Klaus and Salvatore brothers be damned…

 


End file.
